marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wakanda
Wakanda, officially known as the Kingdom of Wakanda, is the country formerly ruled by T'Chaka, it is now protected and ruled by T'Challa, from the outside world and enemies. The rare metal Vibranium is from Wakanda. History A massive meteor of Vibranium crash-landed in Africa. Five tribes began to fight over the land the vibranium crash on. The tribes called the land Wakanda and fought, until a shaman warrior spoke to the panther god Bast and ingested the Heart-Shaped Herb that gave him the power to become the first Black Panther. The shaman united the tribes to create the kingdom of Wakanda, leading him to become their first king. However, the Jabari tribe chose to take refuge in the mountains, distancing themselves from the other tribes. The Wakandans used vibranium to develop highly advanced technology and weapons and chose to isolate themselves from the rest of the world by producing a force field that hides the nation from sight. ''Iron Man 2 Wakanda was marked as a "hot-spot" for activities monitored by S.H.I.E.L.D. As such, it was displayed in the holographic maps used by the organization to oversee those activities, such as the ones present in the room where Nick Fury reunited with Tony Stark to discuss his formal integration into the Avengers Initiative. Avengers: Age of Ultron Steve Rogers mentioned to Tony Stark that he though that his father, Howard Stark, was the last one to escape the country with Vibranium back in the 1940s. Ulysses Klaue is branded with the Wakandan native language for "thief" because he stole a large amount of Vibranium. Captain America: Civil War T'Challa's father, T'Chaka, the King of Wakanda, joins the ranks of those who support government regulation after innocent citizens are collateral damage from an Avengers’ mission. But when events turn ugly, T’Challa must reveal himself as Black Panther and follow his own path. With his own agenda driving him, Black Panther aligns with Iron Man to achieve his own deeply personal goal. Later, T'Challa, Steve Rogers and James Barnes arrive in Wakanda to repair Barnes' metal arm. Black Panther ''To be added ''Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added ''Avengers: Endgame ''To be added Notable Wakandians *T'Chaka - King of Wakanda; deceased. *T'Challa - King of Wakanda. *Ramonda - Queen of Wakanda. *Shuri - Princess of Wakanda. *Okoye - General of the Dora Milaje. *W'Kabi - Leader of the Border Tribe. *Zuri - Keeper of the Heart-Shaped Herb; deceased. *M'Baku - Leader of the Jabari Tribe. *N'Jobu - Prince of Wakanda; deceased. Trivia *In Iron Man 2 commentary, Jon Favreau noted Wakanda specifically as one of the locations Fury was looking at. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (6 films) **''Iron Man 2'' (Photo only) **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (Mentioned only) **''Captain America: Civil War'' (First appearance) **''Black Panther'' **''Avengers: Infinity War'' **''Avengers: Endgame'' Gallery ''Iron Man 2'' im21.jpg|Wakanda seen on the map behind Nick Fury and Tony Stark. Iron-Man2.jpg|Wakanda labelled on the map behind Tony. wakanda.PNG|Wakanda on the map as Stark walks away. ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Unused_Wakandan_Mine_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron.jpg Unused_Wakandan_Mine_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_2.jpg Unused_Wakandan_Mine_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_3.jpg Unused_Wakandan_Mine_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_4.jpg Unused_Wakandan_Mine_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_5.jpg Unused_Wakandan_Mine_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_6.jpg Unused_Wakandan_Mine_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_7.jpg Unused_Wakandan_Mine_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_8.jpg ''Captain America: Civil War'' Wakanda in Captain America Civil War.png ''Black Panther'' Wakanda.png Wakanda in Black Panther 1.2.png Wakanda in Black Panther 1.3.png ''Avengers: Infinity War'' Wakanda in Avengers Infinity War.png Wakanda in Avengers Infinity War 2.png Category:Iron Man culture Category:Captain America culture Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Africa Category:Black Panther culture Category:Earth-199999 Category:Avengers culture